


Добро пожаловать, в добрый путь

by Prokopyan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некий учёный-геолог приезжает в маленький американский городок в поисках материалов для своей научной работы об аномальных землетрясениях. Землетрясений он не находит, а вот аномалии...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать, в добрый путь

Маленькие американские городки похожи друг на друга, как один: узкие улицы с прикрытой песком и пылью разметкой, невысокие дома под неестественно ярким солнцем, заправочные станции на последней развилке перед «Добро пожаловать» — единственным «Добро пожаловать» на весь город.  
В этом Найт-Вейл не отличался от прочих, типичный до последнего переулка. Ни разу не побывав в нём, я уже посетил и «У Арби», и пиццерию «Большого Рико». Ни разу не поговорив с ним, я знал Рико так, будто работал неподалёку и ежедневно заглядывал на обед. А уж старушка Джози и вовсе была моим верным другом, с которым я не раз беседовал вечерами о жизни, как о своей, так и переходя к абстракциям. Хотя единственный раз, что я её видел, она переходила дорогу перед моим фургоном, бормоча себе под нос и не обращая на меня ни малейшего внимания.

Радио в Найт-Вейле тоже мало чем отличалось от обычного муниципального. Сидя на станции в самом дальнем уголке города, какой-то парень переиначивал скучные новости, превращая их в притянутые за уши сенсации. Сенсации по меркам этого городка, конечно.

— Настоящая глушь, — проговорила сидевшая по правую руку от меня Тина, и это был первый раз в жизни, когда я не мог с ней не согласиться. — А я говорила, что это «супер-гипер-интересное исследование» на самом деле окажется обыкновенной ссылкой. Говорила же, а?  
Я кивнул. Она была права, а мне давно уже следовало приучить себя к мысли о том, что слово «интересно» имеет совершенно разные значения в научном сообществе и в нормальном мире.  
— Ладно, притормози здесь. Попробуем получать от этого хоть какое-то удовольствие, раз уж в течение ближайшей пары недель нам отсюда не выбраться.  
Мы остановились около пиццерии, приютив фургон между бордюром и конём, с философским видом уничтожавшим ближайшую клумбу. Последний равнодушно покосился на громко хлопнувшую дверь, смерил нас оценивающим взглядом и, видимо, поняв, что никакого гастрономического интереса наши карманы не представляют, вернулся к цветочкам.  
— Кажется, в этом городе ещё не до конца смирились с тем, что позапрошлый век кончился, — заметила Тина, с опаской обходя коня по широкой дуге и заглядывая внутрь типичной американской пиццерии.  
Пол в бело-розовый ромбик, люстры-вентиляторы, старенький музыкальный автомат и хрипящее радио, помнящее ещё трансляцию новостей о смерти Кеннеди. За обшарпанной стойкой стоял шарообразной формы мужчина с двухнедельной щетиной, толстой шеей, перетянутой форменным воротником, и улыбкой старого доброго дядюшки, не внушавшей особого доверия.  
— Новенькие в нашем городе! — поприветствовал он нас, раскинув в стороны короткие руки, словно в попытке объятия. — Найт-Вейл рад приветствовать вас! Слышали, что о вас сказали в полуденном шоу?  
Задавая вопрос, Большой Рико — догадаться, как его звали, было нетрудно не только из-за размеров, но и благодаря именному бейджу — смотрел на меня, будто ожидая бурной реакции. И её отсутствие сказало ему больше, чем мой возможный ответ.  
— Ну, возможно, это и к лучшему.  
Хотя забегавший взгляд Рико указывал на обратное, я не стал возражать: знать, что думает обо мне третьесортный радиоведущий, не хотелось. Рико между тем продолжал:  
— Что будете заказывать? Я бы посоветовал фирменную пиццу от Большого Рико: наш шеф готовит её лучше любых трёхзвёздочных! — тут он понизил голос. — Грубо говоря, он единственный, кто вообще готовит эту пиццу, но при нём об этом лучше не упоминать. Вокруг поваров так много колюще-режущих, сами понимаете…  
Рико с опаской покосился в сторону кухни, словно действительно ждал, будто из окошка для выдачи сейчас вылетит нож для резки пиццы. Когда этого не произошло, он с облегчением выдохнул и вновь повернулся к нам:  
— Ну что, будете заказывать?  
— Давайте вашу фирменную, — махнул я рукой, мало задумываясь о возможных последствиях. — И две средние колы за вон тот столик.  
— О, где сидит та симпатичная девушка? — Рико с интересом поглядел поверх моего плеча. — Эх, был бы я лет на пять помоложе…  
Не дожидаясь продолжения, я поспешил присоединиться к Тине, даже не подозревавшей об оказанном ей внимании. Она времени зря не теряла, допрашивая сидевшую за соседним столиком девушку о местных способах поразвлечься. Судя по выражению лица Тины, способов было ничтожно мало и ни один из них ей не подходил. Что ж, глупо было ожидать шумных тусовок от маленького, не отмеченного даже на карте штата городка.  
— Могу тебе только посочувствовать, — произнёс я, обращая на себя внимание, и тут же пожалел об этом.  
Взглядом Тины можно было металл плавить, не то что меня.  
— Я, к твоему сведению, наводила справки, — проговорила она, улыбнувшись (так, наверное, улыбаются хищники, прежде чем целиком проглотить добычу). — И, если верить моим источникам, мы приехали сюда зря: судя по всему, о землетрясении нам сообщил радиоведущий, кто-то вроде городского сумасшедшего. Он иногда в вечерней передаче рассказывает о драконах, двигающихся статуях, невидимом начальстве…  
— Надо наведаться к нему для проформы. Не найдём никаких подтверждений — вернёмся. Может, даже избавимся от этой исследовательской работы. Она в мои планы вообще не входила.  
— В мои тоже, — единственной странностью в этом городе было то, как часто мы стали приходить к согласию. — Ладно, опробуем местное фирменное блюдо и поедем к этому… как его там?  
Я вытащил из кармана куртки сложенную в четыре раза бумажку с написанным неразборчивым, почти врачебным почерком именем.  
— Сесил, — вместо меня ответила девушка из-за соседнего столика, случайно ставшая свидетелем нашего с Тиной разговора. — Его зовут Сесил Палмер, и я бы на вашем месте держалась от него подальше. 

Не успев узнать причин этого странного совета, я не придал ему особого значения. В противном случае конец этой истории мог бы разительно отличаться от нынешнего.  
Снаружи здание радиостанции выглядело весьма специфично, и в большей степени этому способствовало наличие лилового мха на входной двери.  
— На твоём месте я бы его не трогал.  
Я ещё не договорил, а Тина уже приступила к тактильному ознакомлению с местной флорой. К счастью, на её ладони не появилось никаких признаков аллергии и, что самое удивительное:  
— Никакой краски. Он действительно такого цвета.  
— Не думаю. Возможно, кто-то подпитывал его подкрашенной водой. Или что-то вроде того. Этому должно быть логическое объяснение.  
Вполуха прислушиваясь к моим словам, Тина уже с большей осторожностью понюхала странную растительность.  
— Пахнет сыростью, — пожала она плечами. — Зачем кому-то подкрашивать мох?  
— Может быть, потому что это красиво? — поинтересовался голос откуда-то сверху.  
Мы с Тиной синхронно запрокинули головы и обнаружили, что это был вовсе не «загадочный глас небес», а всего лишь странноватого вида парень, по пояс высунувшийся из окна.  
— Привет, — помахал он нам зажатой в руке метёлкой. — Зайдёте?  
Метёлка была плохим знаком хотя бы потому, что была лиловой.  
— Это приглашение?  
— Что-то вроде того, — откликнулся парень и указал куда-то вниз. — Ручка скрыта мхом, но вы можете найти её на ощупь. Не бойтесь, мох безобидный, а дверь я с утра покормил, так что она теперь не кусается.  
— Покормил?.. — я покосился на Тину в надежде, что мне послышалось.  
Но она выглядела так же ошеломлённо, как и я.  
— Надеюсь, он покормил эту дверь не такими же гостями, как мы, — натянуто усмехнулась она, но из предосторожности прежде, чем искать ручку, потыкала в дверь услужливо оказавшейся поблизости палкой.  
С той ничего не случилось, так что Тина вынуждена была, хоть уже и с меньшей опаской, запустить пальцы в странноватый мох. Впрочем, ненадолго: дверная ручка нашлась достаточно быстро для того, чтобы не подхватить что-нибудь действительно опасное, входная дверь лениво скрипнула, и нашим взглядам открылась радиостанция.  
Внутри здание было вполне заурядным. Светлые стены, минимум интерьерных изысков, минимум комнат вообще: за дверью скрывался небольшой холл, из которого можно было попасть лишь в пустующую и явно заброшенную столовую и в подсобку, а также деревянная лестница пугающе старого вида. Последней мы и уделили всё своё внимание — в конце концов, странный парень, бывший, предположительно, местным сумасшедшим ведущим, находился сейчас именно на втором этаже.  
Этаж этот был немногим интереснее первого, но, по крайней мере, не выглядел заброшенным. Здесь было чище, распахнутые шторы пропускали заполняющие студию солнечные лучи, на одном из подоконников стоял горшок с цветущей геранью, и даже наблюдалась дверь с потёртой надписью: «Руководство станции». Последнего, судя по всему, в здании не наблюдалось: единственный на всю радиостанцию человек, теоретически обязанный сейчас общаться с радиослушателями, стоял у распахнутого настежь окна и лениво обмахивался метёлкой.  
— Мистер Палмер? — осторожно поинтересовался я в попытке привлечь его внимание.  
— Можно просто Сесил, — он развернулся на каблуках и улыбнулся столь лучезарно, что невозможно было не улыбнуться ему в ответ. — И если вы всё ещё подвергаете это сомнению, то да, меня зовут Сесил Палмер. Хотя, вполне возможно, в этой стране и найдётся мой тёзка и однофамилец, но в этом городе я существую в единственном экземпляре, несмотря на попытки Кевина — знаете, того наглого радиоведущего из Дезерт-Блаффс — стать на меня максимально похожим. Так на чём мы остановились?  
— На том, что вас зовут Сесил Палмер, — ошарашено откликнулась не ожидавшая такого напора Тина.  
— Да, верно. А вы внимательно следите за разговором, правда? Мне никогда этого не удавалось: возможно, потому, что я никогда и не вступал в разговоры — радиоведущий всегда вынужден говорить наедине с собой, постоянно подвергая сомнению существование неких слушателей, способных услышать и понять беспрестанный поток информации, текущий по радиоволнам… Но, постойте, а как зовут вас?  
— Тина, — на мгновение мне показалось, что она собирается протянуть ему руку, но через секунду опаска взяла верх над вежливостью. — Можно просто Тина.  
— А вас? — Сесил повернулся в мою сторону и скользнул по мне изучающим взглядом. По выражению его лица казалось, что этот краткий обзор не выявил во мне ничего примечательного.  
— Стив, — в отличие от Тины я рискнул протянуть руку для рукопожатия. — Стив Карлсберг. Мы из колледжа…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Я разве спрашивал, откуда вы? Да и зачем мне это знать: не имеет значения, откуда вы пришли — если вы оказались в Найт-Вейле, то именно здесь и есть ваше настоящее место.  
— Я так не думаю, — на предложенное рукопожатие Сесил так и не ответил, и это, вкупе с его словами, уничтожило всю мою вежливость на корню. — Предпочитаю считать, что человек сам определяет свою судьбу.  
Взгляд Сесила из равнодушно изучающего стал нечитаемым. Я никогда ещё не видел столько противоречивых эмоций в одну секунду и даже не мог представить себе подобного, но ему каким-то чудом удалось это провернуть.  
— Не в этом городе, — коротко ответил он и отвернулся к Тине, показывая разговор со мной делом решённым. — Чем обязан вашему появлению здесь?  
— Мы учёные, — она не стала повторять мою ошибку и говорить, откуда мы приехали. — Геологи. Мы приехали из-за случившегося здесь землетрясения, которое показалось нашему профессору аномальным и интересным…  
— А, так вы из-за землетрясения! — не дав ей договорить, Сесил всплеснул руками и странным танцующим движением перебрался за стол. — Присаживайтесь, тут есть о чём поговорить. Только дайте записать пару слов о вас, это пригодится для вечернего выпуска…  
— Да мы, собственно, хотели узнать, где именно оно произошло…  
Сесил поглядел на меня, как на полного идиота:  
— Здесь, конечно же, — судя по его интонациям, я должен был догадаться, что радиоведущий мог почувствовать землетрясение, только находясь в здании радиостанции. — Я вел своё вечернее шоу… на самом деле это не шоу, а просто выпуск новостей, оформленный должным образом и с толикой пафоса, перенятого у нашего Городского Совета, который опрометчиво не запатентовал свой пафос…  
— Мы говорили о землетрясении, — Тина рискнула прервать поток странной информации, но вместо отповеди заслужила лишь внимательный взгляд тёмных, отливающих фиолетовым глаз Сесила.  
— Верно-верно, — проговорил он задумчиво.  
Повисло прохладное молчание. Сесил разглядывал нас: тёмно-русые кудри и растерянный взгляд Тины, мрачный, не ожидающий от него ничего хорошего я. Мы разглядывали его.  
Внешне в нём не было ничего особенного или странного. Пепельные волосы, очки в роговой оправе, чуть мятая рубашка, фиолетовый жилет, напоминавший форму какой-нибудь частной школы. На мгновение мой взгляд задержался на выглядывающих из-под закатанных рукавов татуировках — фиолетовых, словно нарисованных обычными чернилами, глазах — но и в этом в наше время не было ничего специфичного. Ничего, что бы указывало на то, почему Сесила Палмера большинство считало городским сумасшедшим.  
— Знаете, я не могу рассказать о землетрясении ничего интересного. Всё ведь и так ясно из названия: земля трясётся, люди пугаются. Не знаю, что вы нашли в этом аномального.  
— По вашим словам, землетрясение почувствовали только вы и больше никто в городе, — заметил я.  
— Ну да. Просто такое маленькое, миниатюрное, немного кокетливое землятресеньице. С кем не бывает.  
— Вообще-то, ни с кем, — проговорила Тина, скептически глядя на вдруг замкнувшегося и переставшего болтать без умолку Сесила. — Таких «миниатюрных» землетрясений просто не бывает.  
— А может быть, вам просто о них никто не говорил?  
Вопрос прозвучал резко. Наше общество ни с того ни с сего начало не просто нервировать, но по-настоящему раздражать Сесила, и он этого не скрывал.  
— Возможно, — счёл нужным согласиться я. — Возможно, нам следует связаться с нашим научным руководителем, чтобы ещё раз обсудить тему исследовательской работы и возникшие в процессе её изучения проблемы.  
— Хорошая идея, — Сесил натянуто улыбнулся, уже готовый с облегчением вздохнуть, как только за нами закроется дверь.  
— До свидания, — сказала вежливая Тина, уже стоя на краю ведущей вниз лестницы. — Мы, может быть, ещё вернёмся.  
Сесил Палмер ничего не ответил.  
Телефон не работал. Оба мобильных потеряли всякую связь с окружающим миром, с телефона в снятом на ночь номере гостиницы не проходил ни один вызов за пределы города, и то же самое происходило с любым другим стационарным аппаратом.  
— Похоже, странности, о которых нас предупреждали, всё-таки начались, — с деланной весёлостью проговорила Тина, отрезая ломтик очередной фирменной пиццы Рико.  
Ни её аппетита, ни её обречённости я не разделял. Я был зол, и объектом моего неприятия по одному подсознанию известным причинам был Сесил Палмер, чей голос сейчас лился из хрипящего радио.  
— Нам нужно ещё раз с ним поговорить, — произнёс я, наконец не выдержав. — Ты же видела, что он что-то скрывает. Он может знать, какого чёрта происходит в этом городе, что с телефонами, откуда взялось аномальное землетрясение…  
Тина скептически приподняла бровь:  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты строишь из него какого-то небожителя? Тебе же сказали, это просто городской сумасшедший… Слышишь, что он говорит: «Сегодня за решёткой оказался терзавший Найт-Вейл дракон, ууу!».  
По радио действительно говорили о драконе Хайраме МакДэниэлсе, проигравшем выборы мэра и угодившем за это в тюрьму. «Чушь, да и только», — подивился я тогда.  
— Если тебе так хочется, зайдём к нему завтра перед отъездом. За ночь-то он точно никуда не денется, — Тина, уже вовсю мечтавшая о том, как покинет Найт-Вейл, меланхолично улыбнулась.  
И я был готов улыбнуться в ответ, когда странное предчувствие заставило меня помрачнеть. Я не знал, почему, но её слова о том, что Сесил Палмер никуда за ночь не денется, пробудили во мне параноидальную идею: «А вдруг эта фраза была пророческой?».  
За ночь могло случиться всё, что угодно — это было единственное, в чём я был уверен.  
— Знаешь, ты оставайся. Ужинай, иди в гостиницу. А я, пожалуй, всё-таки загляну к этому, — вместо уточнений я бросил выразительный взгляд на трещавшее о каких-то чудесах радио.  
— Ну если тебе так хочется, — Тина пожала плечами. — Иди. Но если ты не вернёшься до полуночи, то я решу, что ты превратился в тыкву, и вызову полицию!  
Она весело помахала мне рукой на прощанье, а я шёл в сторону радиостанции и думал, что полиция мне бы сейчас, возможно, не помешала.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл?! — именно этими словами встретил меня носящийся по холлу под странные, доносящиеся из неизвестного источника завывания Сесил Палмер.  
Выглядел он теперь не лучшим образом: волосы были растрёпаны, очки треснули, воротник рубашки помялся так, будто Сесила пытались за него схватить, — складывалось впечатление, что в моё отсутствие он попал в неплохую передрягу.  
— Странное приветствие, — заметил я, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках второго участника возможной драки.  
— Почему вы не уехали?! — вместо ответа выпалил он. — Вы должны уехать сегодня же, вам нельзя тут находиться, вам не место в этом…  
Из пустовавшей днём столовой вдруг вылетело что-то, одновременно напоминающее простыню, привидение и Карлсона. Завывания усилились. Сесил набросился на белую тряпку и прижал её всем весом к земле. Это выглядело бы странно, если бы тряпка под ним не трепыхалась.  
— Чего стоишь? — раздражённо поинтересовался он, глянув на меня снизу вверх. — Помогай держать эту паскуду. Готов поклясться своим микрофоном, что это чёртов дезертблаффский Кевин постарался, чтоб ему в этом Дезерт-Блаффс и сгнить.  
Я прижал ткань к полу и пальцами ощутил, как она рвётся на свободу. Времени на удивление и испуг попросту не было: тряпка, ёмко определённая Сесилом как «паскуда», дёргалась так, будто под ней скрывался по меньшей мере бизон.  
— Что здесь, чёрт возьми, творится?! — всё же не удержался я от одного единственного глупого вопроса, из-за которого заработал фирменный испепеляющий взгляд Сесила Палмера:  
— О, ничего особенного. Всего лишь обыкновенный день в Найт-Вейл.  
Судя по тому, как он в следующую секунду ловко врезал явно не случайно оказавшимся при нём ножом в тряпку промеж моих пальцев, нашествие простыней в Найт-Вейле действительно было обычным делом.  
— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл, — тяжело выдохнул Сесил, отпуская тканого призрака. — Завтра утром подай прошение в Городской Совет о передаче тебе во владение или хотя бы аренду некоей жилищной площади, а пока можешь пожить у меня.  
Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, я непонимающе воззрился на «городского сумасшедшего», уже таковым не казавшегося.  
— Я не собираюсь оставаться в Найт-Вейле.  
— А кого интересует твоё мнение?  
Последние его слова заглушил неожиданный рёв, раздавшийся, казалось, с самых небес. Мы с Сесилом переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, поднялись, чтобы выйти на улицу и, задрав голову, увидеть самое удивительное зрелище если не в нашей, то хотя бы в моей жизни.  
Над нашими головами по сумеречному небу пролетал пятиглавый дракон, закованный в видные даже с такого расстояния цепи.  
— Хайрам МакДэниэлс, — пояснил Сесил. — Сопровождается в тюрьму Тайной Полицией Шерифа, такой тайной, что мы даже не можем её увидеть.  
В этот момент, глядя на невероятное сказочное чудовище, не исчезнувшее даже после того, как я несколько раз моргнул и ущипнул себя за руку, я начал понимать кое-что, ещё даже не озвученное Сесилом.  
— Теперь Найт-Вейл тебя не отпустит.

Действительно — не отпустил.  
С того дня я больше не выезжал за границы Найт-Вейла, преподносящего достаточно сюрпризов, чтобы в нём не заскучать. Как оказалось, та версия города, которую я видел по приезде, была предназначена для отпугивания проезжих, не желающих оставаться в скучном и типичном американском городке на краю цивилизации. В реальности же город был куда более занимательным, и дракон оказался только началом.  
«Туристическую» версию города во второй раз мне увидеть не довелось. Не видел я больше и Тину: по словам Большого Рико, после ужина она вернулась в гостиницу, а утром уехала, так и не заметив ничего необычного. Чтобы вы не подумали, будто она меня бессовестно кинула, замечу, что от меня ей передали письмо, в котором я попытался максимально убедительно объяснить причину моего отъезда. Объяснения эти, естественно, не имели ничего общего с правдой, о чём я дал ей понять, попросив связаться с нашим общим знакомым Карлосом, просто помешанным на всяких паранормальных явлениях.  
Он, к слову, приехал только вчера. Город принял его и позволил себя изучать, так что прямо сейчас он, наверное, гоняется за сбежавшей фигурой из Гроув-парка. Сесилу это кажется милым и даже забавным, но в отношении Карлоса он довольно предвзят. Хотя, возможно, это очередная видимость: в конце концов, оды Найт-Вейлу, что он воспевает в эфире, так же далеки от правды, как и его абсолютная ненависть ко мне. Что, впрочем, не мешает мне порой невероятно его раздражать.  
Что касается меня, то я больше не живу у Сесила. Во-первых, выдержать его просто невозможно; во-вторых, на станции нормальным людям просто опасно; и в-третьих, мне действительно по душе домик на окраине, который мне выделил Городской Совет. Его членам я, кажется, не очень понравился, ведь моя логичность несколько выбивается из местных идеалов, но убить меня им пока не удаётся. Вот и приходится мириться с моим существованием в пределах их сюрреалистичного города. Надеюсь, мучиться им осталось недолго: несмотря на то, что мне строжайше запрещено связываться с Карлосом, я всё-таки искренне верю, что он сумеет продраться через все приключения Найт-Вейла, сохранив хоть толику своей адекватности. А уж вместе мы точно перестроим тут всё к чертям.  
P.S.: простынные призраки больше не появлялись.


End file.
